


Explosive Catalyst

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: sd_ldws, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was the only thing that mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosive Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> I wrote this for Round 2 Week 6 of [](http://sd-ldws.livejournal.com/profile)[**sd_ldws**](http://sd-ldws.livejournal.com/). The prompt was to write a First Time fic with the word Explosion in it. Thankfully it got me through another week. :D

Danny forced himself to roll over and rose up onto his hands and knees. He couldn’t think straight, dazed from the explosion and the secondary impact with the ground, but he knew that he had to find Steve.

He scanned the area around him and saw Steve lying a few yards away. He wasn’t moving.

“Steve!” Danny shouted. He couldn’t hear himself over the roaring in his ears that drowned out all other sounds and doubted Steve could either. If Steve was still--

Danny shook his head, fighting down a wave of nausea at the motion. He couldn’t think that way. Steve was alive. He had to be.

He crawled toward Steve, ignoring the shards of debris that were digging into his palms and slicing through his pants at the knee. He didn’t care about the pain. All that mattered was getting to Steve.

When Danny finally reached Steve, he was lying motionless with his eyes closed, strangely peaceful in the midst of the chaos all around them. Taking a deep breath, he lowered his hand to Steve’s neck searching for a pulse.

Before he could find it, Steve’s eyes shot open. As Danny stared down into them, he felt a profound sense of relief wash over him and before he realized what he was doing he had leaned down and pressed his lips to Steve’s.

Danny immediately pulled back, embarrassed by his lack of control. He couldn’t believe he’d just kissed his partner. What would Steve think?

Steeling himself for reproach, he looked back down. Steve was staring at him intently, lips moving, but Danny couldn't hear the words. However, he did manage to read the movements well enough to make out “wanted for so long” before Steve reached up and pulled him down for their second kiss.


End file.
